The Tradegy Befalls
by Honoo no Kazamidori
Summary: Started from a birthday surprise to the annihilation of Humans? Gao, Tasuku, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Suzuno must strive to bring back their happy memories with friends and families. Would they be able to save the world and go back to their dimension? Please read and review. Story is thought by me and Stormy003.
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Surprise!

*Ring ring* The bell rung and everyone got up from their seats. "Ah! It was such a long day today! I'm so tired!" Endou gasped. "You know Endou that you can study more enthusiastically if you want" Gouenji said and packed his things. Endou looked at him and grunted. "Endou!" Handa came in running. "What's wrong Handa?" Endou asked. "En…Endou…" Handa said breathing in some air, "Do you know what date it is tomorrow?" Handa asked.

"What the- You came running all this way just to ask that? Come on! It's 18th of March tomorrow." Endou replied. "And do you remember what special occasion is it tomorrow?" Handa asked. "The first day of Raimon for the first, second and third years who entered today?" Endou said aimlessly. "Endou… Tomorrow is Kazemaru's birthday" Gouenji sighed. "What!? How could I forget?!" Endou yelled. "Ask yourself… I'm out of here" Gouenji went outside leaving the other two surprised.

"Well what should we do then Handa? I mean like some sort of special party or something?" Endou asked. "Why don't we stay with him until 12am today and throw a big party?" Handa asked. "I guess, it'll be alright but what if he has something already planned tonight with his family?" Endou replied.

"Then what about we ask him to come to the clubroom tomorrow and give him a special surprise?"

"This is sounds better Handa! Let's tell the others" Endou and Handa rushed to the field where the other Raimon members were.

 _In the field_

"Minna! Tomorrow is-" Endou suddenly stopped. Handa who had been running behind him hit Endou and fell to the ground. "Hey! Endou, watch it!" Handa looked around and saw Kazemaru standing there.

Both of them whispered and ran backwards.

"Hey Handa"

"I know."

"What should we do?"

"Ask him to leave?"

"He would mind."

"Tell him that a teacher is calling?"

"Or maybe keep him busy in some other thing?"

There was a long silence. No one moved or spoke something then suddenly, "Endou…kun? You didn't say that. Did you?" Handa asked. "No I didn't… then who did?" Endou and Handa looked backwards flustered.

"Yo!" Aphrodi called. "Aphrodi!?" Endou and Handa screamed. "You're planning a birthday party for Ichirouta-kun right?" Aphrodi asked. "Then leave it to me! You tell the other players. I'll distract Ichirouta" Aphrodi said triumphant. "Okay then. We're counting on you" Endou and Handa said. Aphrodi nodded.

"Hey! Ichirouta-kun! Come here!" Aphrodi called. "What's wrong Aphrodi?" Kazemaru went there and Endou and Handa told the plan to everyone. Right at that time Kazemaru returned with a very angry look on his face.

"Get aside Kabeyama!" Kazemaru said angrily. "K…Kazemaru-san? What happened?" Kabeyama asked. "Yeah Kazemaru, What happened?" Endou inquired. "And why are your clothes dirty?" Kidou asked.

"That damn Aphrodi said that he had something very important to show me and then all he did was shoot an evolved 'God Knows' towards me" Kazemaru pressed his teeth and clenched his fists angrily.

"Well… Kazemaru-san…. Why don't we end practice today and rest?" Kabeyama asked. "I don't know, ask Endou" Kazemaru replied.

Kabeyama pulled Kurimatsu and said, "Kurimatsu! Captain and Handa hid so that Kazemaru could decide and they leave without anything suspicious looking to him but now he wants captain to answer! What do we do?"

"Let's say him that you tell us what to do simply?"

"It's way too easy to figure out!"

"This birthday surprise isn't going well!"

"Let's forfeit"

"Shut up Kabeyama! We'll think of something!"

By then everyone looked at Kabeyama and Kurimatsu and were very worried but Kazemaru was just confused. Suddenly Shishido spoke up, "Kazemaru-san, we cannot find Captain. And you know if Captain is not here you are supposed to take command?"

"Shishido when was that rules made? Well if it's right then all of you can go home." Kazemaru declared. "Thank goodness!" everyone sighed and went home except for Kazemaru.

 _After a while_

Kazemaru went to the steel tower and practiced his running and shooting. After multiple times of falling over Kazemaru saw someone coming towards him. At first he thought it was Endou but it was not. He strained his eyes and saw Suzuno and Hiroto followed by Aphrodi coming towards him. Kazemaru got to his feet and looked at them with surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kazemaru asked.

"We should be asking you that… what are you doing here? It's getting darker" Hiroto replied. "Well I thought about practicing so I came here." Aphrodi looked at Kazemaru's hands which were filled with cuts. "Ichirouta-kun show me your hands" He asked. "Yeah sure here-" "What have you been doing? Your hands have been filled with cuts!" Aphrodi yelled. "Kazemaru… why are you practicing right now anyway? Come with us. We have something planned." Suzuno said. "Really what have you-" "Onii-chan!" Kazemaru's sister, Kazemaru Kaori, waved.

"Kaori? What are you doing here?" Kazemaru asked. Kaori hugged her brother. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" Kazemaru blushed. Hiroto and Suzuno laughed. "Kaori! What's wrong?" Kazemaru asked again. "Terumi-onii-chan invited me" Kaori smiled. "Aphrodi!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Come on Ichirouta-kun. It's better to let Kaori come with us. She is your sister anyway and look Hiroto and Suzuno are getting along with her already." Aphrodi pointed towards Kaori and the two other boys who were talking. Kazemaru freaked out.

"So Kaori-chan what would you like to eat?" Suzuno asked.

"Feel free to ask us Kaori-chan" Hiroto said.

"Guys…. I'm going to kill you!" Kazemaru yelled. "Kill us later but first introduce your sister to us Kazemaru" Suzuno said. "Well her name is Kaori. She is 4 years old and very annoying but some people find her cute and attractive I don't know how. Anyway there she is and do whatever you want with her." Kazemaru sighed.

"What a carefree brother" Hiroto smiled. "Having a little sibling is so tiring!" Kazemaru replied. "I can relate this" Aphrodi sighed. "You have a little sister too Aphrodi?" Hiroto asked. "Yeah but sadly she's only 2" Aphrodi replied. "At least I don't have one!" Hiroto declared. "Yeah neither do I! But I did used to have one" Suzuno said sadly.

"Suzuno…?" Everyone looked at him sadly and decided to go to another topic.

"Come on! We need to be going!" Suzuno said. "Kaori-chan… are you coming with us?" Suzuno asked kindly. Kaori nodded with a big smile on her face. "Good. Guys come on. Kazemaru we have something big planned" Suzuno said happily. "Yeah sure! Come on" Kazemaru nodded and they all set out for a journey.

 _In the mall_

"So first we are going to the mall and then the amusement park." Aphrodi told. "Oh and Kazemaru we should have done this tomorrow but we thought that your team might've wanted to do something with you tomorrow so we decided on this night" Hiroto whispered into Kazemaru's ear.

"I don't mind. At least you did something" Kazemaru teased. "Hey!" Kazemaru chuckled. Suddenly he started searching for something. "Where's Kaori?" He asked worried. "Don't worry. You do shopping with Hiroto. Me and Aphrodi are looking after her" Suzuno smiled.

"Thanks Suzuno."

"Don't mention it"

Kazemaru and Hiroto went into a shop while Kaori played with Suzuno and Aphrodi. When they got out Kazemaru and Hiroto had many shopping bags. "Did you actually buy these?" Aphrodi looked at the bags in despair. "Yup we did. Actually this shop was great. We bought things for you too and Kaori-chan too" Hiroto said and handed a beautiful pendant to Kaori who said thank you and wore it right away.

"Does it look nice Onii-chan? Terumi-onii-chan, Hiroto-onii-chan, Fuusuke-onii-chan?" Kaori cheered. "It looks very nice" They all said.

"Kaori? Are you hungry?" Kazemaru asked. "No, I'm not." "K then. Let's go to the amusement park then. Kaori hold my hand." Aphrodi said. "And Kaori don't get too far from us either. It's very crowded and you can get lost easily" Kazemaru asked Kaori. "Ok Onii-chan!"

 _In the amusement park_

"Wow! Where do we go?!" Kaori looked at the amusement park in awe. The others just laughed. "Where do you want to go?" Hiroto asked. "Um… Let's go to that wheel!" Kaori pointed towards the Ferris Wheel.

"I'll go get the tickets" Kazemaru went over towards the tickets. When he came back they gave the tickets to the man and went on the Ferris wheel. Just after the ride started, Suzuno became stiff which Aphrodi noticed. "Suzuno, don't tell me your not good with heights" Aphrodi asked. Suzuno gulped and nodded to which everyone sighed.

 _After the ride_

"Thank goodness it stopped!" Suzuno said walking out the Ferris Wheel. "Where should we go now?" Kazemaru asked. "Let's just go to the Horror Studio if you guys aren't crybabies!" Aphrodi said. "But what will Kaori do?" Hiroto answered. "I'll go! I won't be scared!" Kaori replied. "We'll see that when we get there" Kazemaru taunted. "I'LL SHOW YOU ONII-CHAN!"

 _In the Horror Studio_

It was very scary and everyone was scared to death. Kaori hid behind Kazemaru and didn't let go of him till the whole ride. When the roller coaster went to the puddle of blood everyone screamed like a mad person and they were surely not enjoying.

 _Outside_

"Onii-chan!" Kaori cried and hugged Kazemaru tightly. Everyone was white and pale in the face. "Looks like no one is that brave I guess" Aphrodi exclaimed. "Yup but its impressive how Kaori didn't cry or scream during the whole ride" Hiroto was impressed. "You say that but during the whole ride she hugged me tightly and squeezed my hand" Kazemaru sighed and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Now where should we go?" Suzuno asked. "I think we should get something to eat. Kaori is getting hungry" Kazemaru replied. "What's the time by the way?" Hiroto inquired. "It's almost 11:50! We should get a cake a cut it for Ichirouta's birthday." Aphrodi went to the bakery and came out with a cake as he said.

They all sat down and counted till 12:00 and then they started to cut the cake. "Happy birthday Ichirouta!" Aphrodi said while offering some cake to him. "Happy Birthday Kazemaru-kun!" Hiroto and Suzuno also offered cake to show their gratitude. "Happy Birthday Onii-chan!" Kaori took a big piece from the plate and stuffed it into Kazemaru's mouth. Everyone laughed.

"Well it was all for today. But lastly gifts from us to you!" Hiroto took out a present with blue wrapping paper and gave it to Kazemaru. "This is from me Kaze." Hiroto said handing the gift over. "Next is mine! Here you go!" Suzuno gave his gift wrapped in a football wrapping paper. "And of course, here's mine!" Aphrodi gave him his gift wrapped in brown wrapping paper. "Thankyou guys!" Kazemaru said happily.

"Onii-chan…." Kaori took the attention. "Yes Kaori. Is everything ok?" Kazemaru asked kindly. "Here… I also bought a gift for you!" Kaori handed a gift wrapped in pink wrapping paper to Kazemaru. "Thankyou Kaori!" He said and started to open the present. "It's a beautiful locket Kaori!" Kazemaru exclaimed. "You're welcome Onii…Onii-chan" Kaori paused as she started to feel sleepy.

"Are you okay Kaori?" Hiroto asked. She nodded. "She's just sleepy. Why don't we take her to your house?" Suzuno asked. "And then continue?" Kazemaru nodded. "Come here Kaori. I'll give you a piggyback ride" Kazemaru said as he took her little sister on his back and they started to go out of the amusement park and towards home.

 _Near the house_

"She's completely fallen asleep." Aphrodi declared. "Yeah. She was tired because of all the running around she did today of course." Kazemaru added. "Hmm… Well little children do need to be active that is." Suzuno said.

"Suzuno. If you don't mind then can I ask you something?" Kazemaru asked. "Yeah sure birthday boy. Ask anything you want" Suzuno replied.

"Well… what did you mean by I used to have a sister?" Kazemaru reluctantly asked. "You really want to know?" Suzuno replied. "If you want to tell that is." Kazemaru hesitated. "I sure do want to. Well it happened 7 years ago. I was 6 years old back then. My sister was just a new-born baby back then. I really loved her but then one day

 _Flashback_

"Fuusuke-kun! Hurry up! It's an earthquake!" A beautiful lady with white long hair and a slim body structure, not more than 22, screamed and she had a baby in her hands who was crying as well. She took her son Suzuno Fuusuke and they ran outside where their other family was but the earthquake was intense. It showed no signs of mercy and didn't know when to stop. The buildings collapsed and Suzuno's family was buried underneath it. Suzuno saw the destruction with his own eyes and saw only her sister breathing. He took her into his arms and ran for their lives. The rescue came and took them to the hospital.

 _4 years after the earthquake_

"Fuusuke-Onii-chan!" The young girl called. "What is it Aiko-chan?" Suzuno asked. "Fuusuke-Onii-chan I'm feeling dizzy and…" Aiko started to lose consciousness. Suzuno panicked and ran to the hospital while holding her in his arms.

In the hospital she was admitted and a week later it was discovered that her heart had ruptured and she died. Suzuno was in shock and disbelief. He was taken in by the orphanage, Sun Garden where Aliea Gakuen was formed.

 _In real life_

"I'm so sorry Suzuno. I didn't really know and all" Kazemaru looked at his friend in terror. "It's okay Kazemaru. Now let's get your sister to bed and then go back to partying!" Suzuno managed to put a fake smile on his face.

 _In Kazemaru's house_

"Ah! Ichirouta-kun! Happy birthday and Kaori-""Mom, Kaori fell asleep so we bought her back home" Kazemaru said as he placed Kaori on the bed. "Oh looks like you had fun. Anyway are you going again?" Kazemaru's mother asked. "Yes Mom. I'll come back later." Kazemaru replied.

"Before going ask Terumi-kun to come here for a second." Kazemaru's mother asked. "K. Aphrodi! Come here for a sec!" Kazemaru called Aphrodi. He came and then Kazemaru's mother talked to him.

"Terumi-kun your mother went to her family so she asked me to take care of you until then. Please come over with Ichirouta-kun and also your sister is staying here. Don't worry, you'll have fun" Kazemaru's mother smiled softly.

She was a very kind woman and she and Aphrodi's mother had been best friends since they were 4 year olds. But after her death ,when their so called-mother went to her family, Kazemaru's mother asked them to stay in their house.

 _Outside_

"What happened Aphrodi?" Kazemaru asked. "Nothing. Just that I'll be staying with you until a time." Aphrodi replied making Kazemaru cough. "Anyway let's go" Hiroto demanded but just as they got out the pavement a white hole appeared, sucking in all of them.

They screamed and yelled in terror. But after a fall of 3 minutes they reached the surface. It hurt as they fell. They got up and saw nothing but a white tunnel.

"Is anyone there?" A voice called.

"This voice…. It can't be…. Is it really you guys? Mikado Gao!? Ryuenji Tasuku!?"

 **I hope you all like this. It wasn't really impressive but please deal with it. ~ Kaza-chan**

 **It's better than your other two stories Kaza-chan! ~ Kazemaru**

 **Really? Well happy birthday Kazemaru! ~ Kaza-chan**

 **Thankyou for remembering! ~ Kazemaru**

 **Your welcome. Anyway Hiroto-kun the preview! ~ Kaza-chan**

 **Preview:**

 **Kazemaru's birthday takes and unexpected turn when they meet Ryuenji Tasuku and Mikado Gao again. (If you are confused by again then read my other story 'Two Collisions')**

 **NEXT TIME:** **We meet again!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fated Reunion

"Mikado Gao!? Ryuenji Tasuku!?"

Kazemaru said in disbelief. "What…Why…What are you guys doing here!?" He asked. "We should be asking you all the same thing!" Gao said walking towards them and shaking hands. "What do you mean Gao-kun?" Aphrodi asked. "I mean that you guys are in Chou-Tokyo. This time you guys are teleported here" Gao explained.

"What!?" They yelled. "Yes. It looks like someone is messing with the space-time again. You guys come with us." Tasuku said. They nodded and the six boys went towards the buddy police HQ.

 _In the HQ_

"Commander I, I have some news!" Gao said as he entered the private room. "Yes Gao? What is it?" Commander I asked. "Well you see, these four boys are teleported here from another dimension. We came here because we thought, you might know something about this" Gao replied.

"Teleported? Let me see. You do know that the world is in threat due to invasions from different worlds right now, Gao-kun? What if they came here in that form and excuse but actually from another world to plan an attack?"

"That can't be possible! You remember the time when we were teleported, well we actually went to their world at that time. We had close friendship with them so they aren't some monsters."

"Do you believe in them?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well. But remember, if something happens because of them, the buddy police won't take in charge! They can stay in your houses until then"

"Thankyou so much Commander I!" With this Gao ran away.

"Commander. Is this really a plan by the enemy or just a coincidence?" Stella asked. "Stella, I know Gao and Tasuku won't make such a mistake. Maybe they were teleported here by a monster?" Takihira replied. "I still don't believe it" She replied. "Stella relax. I believe them and I know they would take responsibility. But if in the worst possible scenario, if they turn out to be manipulated by monsters or even if they are just doing it unconsciously, I would not care even if they are Tasuku and Gao's family, I would just kill them!" Commander I said.

"But commander even if you do, won't we have to deal with Gao and Tasuku?" Stella asked. "I don't care! We have to do it. They would be killed! Understood?" Commander I boomed. "Yes sir!"

"Hey Commander I, I think we would need to meet them first as I think they aren't regular humans." Count Dawn said. "Yes, I think so too Count. Why don't we ask them to meet at the play ground at 9?" Commander I asked. "Yes nice idea. I'll call Tasuku and ask him"

 _Outside the building_

"Do you guys want ice-cream?" Gao asked. "Yeah we'd love it" They said. "ok. Let's go to the shopping district then" Gao said to Tasuku. "Yeah that'd be cool"

 _At the shop_

"There you go Suzuno-san" Gao said giving Suzuno some ice-cream. "Thanks Gao-kun."

"Hiroto. How do you plan to go back?" Kazemaru asked. "It is strange indeed. We were doing nothing and we suddenly teleported." Hiroto replied.

"Auh. What were you guys doing actually?" Tasuku asked. "Nothing actually Tasuku-kun. We were just walking out the door of Ichirouta-kun's house and suddenly we got teleported." Aphrodi replied.

"Was there someone near or looking at you?" Tasuku asked. "No Tasuku-kun. It was late night. I think near 1am" Aphrodi replied. "What were you guys doing outside at 1am!?" Tasuku yelled. "It was Ichirouta-kun's birthday so we were just celebrating" Aphrodi winked. "Really? Happy birthday Ichirouta-kun." Tasuku smiled. "Yes Ichirouta-kun. A very Happy birthday!" Gao added.

"Thankyou guys! I'm really happy" Kazemaru smiled very brightly. "The birthday boy deserves some treat right?" Gao smirked at Tasuku.

"Oh yes, he does" Tasuku smirked back.

"Auh guys, I really don't need a trea-"

"Shall we Gao-kun?"

"As ready as you are"

Suddenly Tasuku and Gao forced two big ice-creams they had into Kazemaru's mouth. The rest laughed and added their ice-creams to the screaming boy a well. Just after Kazemaru let himself free he started yelling.

"What do you guys think you were doing! I was on the verge of dying!"

"But it'd be a sight to see someone dying because of choking of ice-cream." Aphrodi mocked him.

There was a strange silence and then all of them started to laugh. "That's a good one Aphrodi" Hiroto said while laughing. "What do you mean? I was being natural! That was my real self" Aphrodi replied.

Suddenly Tasuku's phone began to ring. He picked it up right away. "Yes Count Dawn?"

"Tasuku. I need to meet the people Gao-kun mentioned. Come to the playground at 9pm this night. You only have 6 hours."

"But Count Dawn-"

"Just come. And no buts."

"Yes sir."

After Tasuku put the phone down he sighed. "Tasuku what happened?" Gao asked. "The thing both of us feared." Tasuku replied. "What? You mean they don't believe in us?" Gao said. "No. Count said to meet them at the playground at 9pm."

"But that's too late"

"Gao-kun. It can be… please come aside for a bit"

"What is it Tasuku-kun?" Suzuno asked. "Nothing…. It's just something top-secret between the buddy police officers. Sorry guys. We'll just be back!" Tasuku replied and pushed Gao to one side.

"What were you saying Tasuku?"

"I meant that, they asked us there so late at night because they know, not many people are at night in that area. The playground…"

"Oh yeah! But do they really want to kill them even after we explained?"

"Yes. Then they could have asked us right now or any other place to congregate but they didn't"

"Tasuku-kun. I think you should tell them right now"

"Should we really?"

"Yes Tasuku-kun. Their live is at risk"

 _Back at the boys_

"Ichirouta-kun! Hiroto-kun! Terumi-kun! Fuusuke-kun!" Tasuku came running over. "Yes Tasuku-kun?" They all asked. "We need to tell you something!" Tasuku said catching some breath. "Yes. What is it?" They asked.

"Not here. Let's go to Gao-kun's place" Tasuku replied.

 _At Gao's home_

"Hey Mom, I'm back with guests." Gao said. "Oh. Welcome back!" Suzumi came out of the kitchen. "So many guests?"

"Yes Mom. I'll introduce. This is Kiyama Hiroto. Suzuno Fuusuke. And-" "Kazemaru Ichirouta and Afuro Terumi-kun right?" Suzumi cut in.

They all were very shocked. "M…Mom? How do you know who they are?" Gao asked. "It's a secret!" Suzumi winked. "Oba-san, do you know them?" Tasuku asked. "Maybe yes. Maybe no" She replied.

"So what are you guys here for?"

"We needed to talk about… um well something"

"Something?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me the buddy police are behind this"

"How did you know?"

"My guess."

"It's accurate"

"Really? And do these boys teleported also have something to do with it Gao-chan?"

"No. The buddy police didn't do this. There is someone else behind the scenes"

"Wait what?"

"Oba-san you remember us teleporting right? (My other story, 'Two Collisions')" Tasuku asked.

"Yes. And there is an 'and' right?"

"Hmm, this is probably the same person doing the teleportation."

"How cruel. What does he intend?"

"Neither do we know."

"But why is it only with you guys?"

"Maybe, they are plotting something or related"

"Tasuku-kun… what did you mention earlier about your trip to their dimension?"

"Auh. I said we went to their dimension by sudden teleportation like they were"

"Did you find the person behind this?"

"No. Neither did us or them" Kazemaru said.

"Do you think something is connected here, Ichirouta-kun?"

"I can't say no as it is all happening at the same exact time."

"Maybe there is a link!"

"I didn't get it. How does it have a link?"

"You see there is a thing know as time paradox"

"Time Paradox?"

"Yes. People teleport to other dimensions using this method"

"But none of us knows Time Paradox here"

"Then it means… That a rift was created"

"A rift?"

"Yes. A rift is that you can teleport to other dimensions, without knowing the time paradox. It occurs when you have a same line of blood in the other dimension. Sometimes, those close to the one who's blood-line is same are also teleported."

"Then does that mean that one of us has a blood-line from here?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Should I tell?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok then. It's…"

"It's…?"

"You and Terumi-kun!"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed. "You mean me and T…Terumi-kun?" Kazemaru yelled. "Yes. Kazemaru's Mom is my sister. Yawazaka-chan and Terumi-kun's Mom is my cousin. You both have a blood-line of our family"

"So…. It means that Gao-kun is our cousin as well?" Kazemaru asked. Suzumi smiled. "Not just him" She said. "There's another"

"What? Who then Mom?" Gao asked. "Just someone" She smirked. "Come on Mom! Please tell me!" Gao cried. "Ok then. He's…" "He's….?" "Someone in this room"

"Who can that be?" Suzuno asked. "Fuusuke-kun, do you want to guess?" Suzumi asked. "Hmm… Well it can't be me. So the ones left are Hiroto and Tasuku…?" Suzuno said shocked. "Ah yes. One of them."

Tasuku and Hiroto glanced at each other. "Hiroto…?" "Tasuku…?" "Is it you Hiroto?" Tasuku asked.

"I can't be sure either. I mean that I was small when I lost my family so it can be possible but I remember that I only had one aunt who died the very next day after my family's dead due to stress. It can't be me"

"Then it means I am?...?"

"It can be possible"

"Well I do know that after seeing them die a part of my memory was sealed into me. I don't remember anything like that."

"Mrs. Mikado what do you say?"

"Hiroto-kun it's probably futile to ask me now."

"Why is that?"

"You solved the riddle your own self."

"So it means that Tasuku-kun is related to your blood?!"

"What!?" Tasuku screamed. "Ah yes. His mother and I were sisters. Just like Ichirouta-kun's mother and me. We three were sisters alongside one more. Terumi-kun's mother was our close cousin."

"But… But why didn't you tell this to me first?" Tasuku asked. "I thought you had regained your memories and knew. Plus you called me Oba-san like you used to" Suzumi replied. "No I didn't. But… If you knew that then why didn't you took care of me after the disaster? I was left alone" Tasuku said, his words filled with anger. "That's because I wasn't allowed to" "What do you mean by that Oba-san?"

"After that you went to the Buddypolice and they didn't allow me to take you"

"Why? Do you know?"

"No dear. But they did say that his memories would not recover if he was in a comfy environment. He might know if he sees hatred in himself"

"What?!"

"Yes. But don't get me started on that. By the way didn't you need to discuss something?"

"Oh yeah! Come on everyone. We can discuss it in my room" Gao said as he head upstairs.

 _In Gao's room_

"So…?" Kazemaru asked. "I know you guys were informed that the buddypolice called you right?" Gao replied. "Yes. So should we go or not?" Hiroto asked. "You should probably go. If you don't then it's only a matter of fact before the buddypolice start to chasing you." Gao replied.

"Why? Are they some bad people? But you said that they were helping us" Hiroto inquired. "No it may not look so but actually they are very scary too" Gao said. "What do they do?"

"You may not know but right now actually our world is under attack from various other worlds. And the monsters transfer into humans while causing real threat. When the buddypolice tries to interrogate them, they appear normal humans but deep down plot something. Just recently it happened that few monsters cast a spell near a playground. It is said that if you are not careful you'll die. The buddypolice took measures against this and but they couldn't remove the spell so they did another spell. It works at night after 9. Anyone not living in this world for at least 8 years dies due to the spell."

"So how does it affect us Gao-kun?"

"Well you guys are not from here and what me and Tasuku concluded is that the police is just trying to get rid of you guys. They can't take caution every time and in this time they can't take any more risks."

"So in a way you're saying we are going to die anyway. If we don't go then the police will chase us and kill us thinking we are bad guys and if we do go then we'll be killed by the spell?"

"That may be true but we informed you guys about this as there is a way to get out of trouble."

"Then what ya waiting for? Tell us that way"

"Hiroto, keep patience. I think there is an 'and' to it right Gao-kun?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes you're right Kazemaru-kun. The chances are above average in you succeeding but the buddypolice will definitely think you are monsters due to you guys defusing the spell. They would get more alert and do every possible thing to kill you even if it is very painful. This method doesn't hurt as the spell would make you unconscious and your body numb. You don't feel the pain right away and when you do you're already dead by that time. If they judge you then they'll probably just stab knifes in your chest and it'll hurt a lot."

"That's someway to kill. Then what should we do then? I mean that if they would do something like that. Is there any way we can come out alive and also take care of the force?" Suzuno asked.

"There may be one way." Gao replied.

"Please tell us then" Aphrodi said.

"Hmm… We have a card in buddyfight that can protect you. You pretend you use that card and in the meantime me and Tasuku will kill all the monsters in the spell. This will lead the buddypolice to think that you guys are of this dimension. It'll put their suspicions to a hold for a while"

"Will it work?" Aphrodi asked.

"Yes why did you ask Aphrodi?"

"You said the curse didn't affect you meaning that you'll not be able to see the monsters right? So you won't be able to slave them off"

"Come to think of it you're right. Then what should we do?"

"Do you have some things to see it?"

"I know!" Hanako came in.

"Hanako? Were you eavesdropping?" Gao asked.

"Oh well I kinda was bringing something then I heard your talks."

"So what was your idea?"

"it is that, Tasuku hasn't said a word in this whole conversation. Let him speak"

"Hanako! I could think of this too! If you don't have any idea then get lost!"

"Hehe. Why not?"

"Hanako!"

Hanako left the room and went downstairs.

"Damn that girl" Gao twitched.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's a nice girl" Kazemaru laughed.

"You call her nice? Wait until you get to actually know her" Gao cried.

"Auh well I kinda know the feels" Kazemaru sighed.

"How?"

"Oh well I have a little sister. I know what you mean by it"

"Really? You too?"

"Yes. It'll make her your cousin if your mother is correct"

"Hmm… What's her name then?"

"Kaori. Kazemaru Kaori."

"I don't know but I've heard of the name somewhere. Someone mentioned her before."

"Really? Then you might've heard about Aphrodi's sister as well"

"I think I might if you told me her name"

"Her name is Afuro Aisako." Aphrodi added.

"Aisako…Afuro Aisako… Oh yeah I remember!" Gao ran outside to his room to get some stuff.

"Now isn't he weird?" Suzuno smiled.

"Oh yes he is" Hiroto chuckled.

"Hey Tasuku. Why are you so quiet?" Kazemaru asked.

"Auh I'm the same as usual" Tasuku replied.

"Now don't you lie Tasuku. I know something is wrong" Kazemaru angered.

"Are you shocked by the fact that this is your family?" Hiroto asked.

"Well… that may be the case but I'm the same as always." Tasuku sighed.

"Come on. Cheer up man!" Aphrodi nudged him.

"If you'll say sad then I have many ways to cheer you up dude" Suzuno grinned.

"Thanks guys. I'm all better thanks to you guys" Tasuku smiled.

"You're welcome but please go and call Gao-kun. He's been gone for a while now" Kazemaru said.

"Yes." Tasuku nodded and went to call Gao.

 _Outside_

"Hey Gao! Gao! Where are you man?" Tasuku roamed around. He bumped into Suzumi along the way. "What happened Tasuku-kun?" She asked. "I was just looking for Gao-kun" He replied. "Isn't he in the room?" Suzumi asked. "No, he just left right now."

"Hey Mom! Come here please!" Gao called from his room. "Yes just coming!" Suzumi said.

"What's wrong Gao?" She asked. "I just remembered a picture of us in which there were many children and people. Including Yota-nii. Maybe that picture will remind us of something?"

Suzumi looked directly in Gao's eyes as though he had done something illegal. "Gao-kun… why do you want it so badly?"

"Cause I want to remember all of them."

"Sure then. Here you go"

 _Inside the room_

"Hey! I found the picture!" Gao yelled as he was going through the door. "Which picture Gao-kun?" Suzuno asked. "A picture I remembered with few children looking like you two with all of us together" Gao said showing them the picture.

"Hey this is me!" Aphrodi shouted.

"And this is me!" Kazemaru said.

"And this must be you and Tasuku then" Suzuno asked.

"This does look like us" Tasuku replied.

"You guys look so cute" Hiroto laughed.

"Haha yeah. Hey Tasuku what's wrong?" Suzuno asked.

"It's… just… nothing" Tasuku sighed.

"Are you sad to see your loved ones there?" Kazemaru whispered. "Yes Ichirouta-kun. I guess that's the case" Tasuku replied with a fake smile. "Don't worry! We'll be there with you" Kazemaru smiled. "Thanks."

"Onii-chan! Gao-Onii-chan!" Hanako came running in.

"What's wrong Hanako?" Gao asked.

"There's… There's… a boy outside seeking for aid!" Hanako shouted.

"So give him some medicine and where's Mom?"

"No you don't understand! That boy is covered badly in wounds and blood and he told me that there was an explosion outside and-"

Suddenly the sound of the alarm started. It was an alert by the government for everyone to hide in their shelters.

"Quickly everyone come on out" Tasuku and Gao evacuated everyone into the shelter.

After they got inside they waited for the news.

"Is this something serious Tasuku-onii-chan?" Hanako asked.

"This may be serious but it doesn't seem so far like that Hanako-chan" Tasuku replied.

"Hey Tasuku come here. This boy is covered in wounds" Gao said.

"Hanako do you have some medicine here?" Tasuku asked.

"Yes" Hanako started to cover the boy in bandages.

"Hey, can you please tell us what happened?" Kazemaru asked.

"Y…Yes, I'm Hyakuya Yuuichiro and I got teleported here from my world. But when I arrived suddenly a power plant exploded. I escaped there with these injuries with my only family. I managed to arrive here but he… Mika is…. Not here yet. He said he'll follow me after some errands but…"

"So you both were teleported here too?" Aphrodi asked.

"By too what do you mean?" Yuu asked

"We were teleported here too." Aphrodi replied.

"Maybe this-"

"Onii-Chan! The ground…!" Hanako yelled.

"What happened?" Gao asked.

"It's shaking!"

 **Sorry for the delay but due to exams I could not upload. Sorry for delay!**


End file.
